Dreams
by Vaerin7
Summary: Sasuke can't find a lover to help rebuild his clan, so he's turned to sleeping with Naruto.  When Naruto learns he's pregnant he's overjoyed, but Sasuke reveals he doesn't want a family.  Heartbroken, Naruto has a choice... keep the child or keep Sasuke.


Dreams

Uchiha Sasuke, the most sought bachelor of Konoha, is not often surprised. He doesn't find it necessary to use people in sexual ways, he keeps to himself and sleeps with few people, and the only person he can truly count on is his best friend. The six foot five, onyx eyed, raven haired shinobi soon found his 'devoted' lovers were using him. He never said anything, just continues to let them believe they pulled a fast one on the lithe male with moonlit skin and power one only dreams of. It's not like he's not keeping secrets from them. For example, the fact that he's been having sex with his Anbu partner off and on for the past three months. Also, the fact that said partner is a boy and the perfect Uchiha is a horny bi-sexual demon. Yeah, that would go over well. The feline sighs and stretches, staring up at the stars from his rooftop as these thoughts race through his head.

*I wonder what he's doing right now, * he muses.

Both boys agreed to a relationship purely based on lust, that way neither of them can get hurt and they can break it off whenever. The young Uchiha has seen his best friend look at him with moonstruck orbs, but he figures the blonde fox is just going through a phase he'll grow out of. After all, Sasuke is the only person to take interest in Naruto like that. Until the blonde realizes his interest is actually misunderstood and purely a strange attachment disguised as lust, he's more than happy to indulge his dobe.

*I might as well relieve my curiosity… and my boredom, * Sasuke smirks slyly in thought.

He gets up and swings soundlessly into his bedroom through the open window, pulling on his navy tee with the wide turtleneck and his clan symbol on the back. Sasuke walks down the hall at a brisk pace, slowing to a deathly silent creep along his stairs and past one of his guest rooms. From within, a small sigh stops his movement and a small body turns to face him. The woman is gorgeous with her raven hair spilled around her, but she's nothing amazing to Sasuke at the moment. What really caught his attention at first glance, were her irregular dark blue eyes. He can tell she's still asleep by her even breaths, so he continues on.

Uzumaki Naruto has grown a lot in the past years, but remains half a head shorter than Sasuke. he's lithe and strong, with feminine features befitting a kitsune of Kyuubi's blood. His golden locks are more shaggy than spiky, windblown in style, and his eyes are the purest and most innocent blue never seen in a person's eyes before. His frame is built for both speed and strength, his talents ranging through various elements. For a long while, he was convinced the world hated him. The only person that seemed to care was his mother, Kyuubi. The fox always taught him demonic things, but tried very hard to teach him humans things as well. When Naruto met Sasuke, the fox demon knew the fallen angel would be trouble. Soon, Naruto started his phases of puppy love and crushes. It didn't take long for that affection to make it's way to Sasuke, the only person who readily returned it to a point and didn't push him away… treating him better than any of his other lovers. Naruto kept wondering if their play was all right, so Kyuubi took it upon himself to teach the blonde kit about demonic love. He learned that some demon clans, like his own, can give birth in any form. Many demons that possess more power take many lovers in their youth, some only take one at a time, some are picky about who they breed with while most play freely… All, however, are bi-sexual and Naruto found this intriguing. He listened intently to Sasuke one night after sex, hearing everything about his female lovers using him and stocking up on birthcontrol. In that instance, his best friend and lover let pass such a look of grief over his stoic features that Naruto cried. Sasuke laughed at him, assuring him everything was okay. He said his older brother was still alive and working for his father, so he was positive he'd start to rebuild the clan. Naruto, however, always harbored a secret dream of his own.

*I want to give you the clan you deserve, Sasuke, * he sighs inwardly. *I just wish you'd help me, help you. *

A knock resonates at his door and he clambers out of bed and stumbles to the door in the dark, his night vision causing an unnatural gleam to cover his beautiful orbs. Upon opening the door, he stares into the smoldering coal orbs that belong to his best friend.

"Hey, Teme," Naruto states a bit surprised. "To what do I owe this unexpected, but much appreciated, surprise? A mission?"

"No, Naruto," Sasuke smirks with a sexy purr. "I just wanted to stop by."

At the use of his name, Naruto knows this isn't just a social visit and his grin widens considerably… a real grin, just for Sasuke. he steps aside, allowing his friends entrance, and shuts the door behind him. As soon as they're settled on the couch, Sasuke turns to face Naruto… his favorite mate and lover of choice. Thinking back on it, every single one of Sasuke's other lovers have blue eyes of some shade… but none compare to Naruto's.

"What can I do for you, Sasuke?"

"I just needed to get out for a bit," the raven feline states with a stretch. "The night has been most… unsatisfying."

Naruto chuckles and moves to straddle Sasuke's lap, day meeting night as Naruto's innocent eyes take in Sasuke's corrupt ones. They move together as they have many times before, their lips locking and the taller of the two pressing dominance. As every other time, Naruto allows him control. Sasuke's always loved the feeling of power and to have control over someone as untamable as Naruto… he can feel his passion grow and pool in his groin. No matter how many times he takes Naruto, the blue-eyed angel still knows how to make it feel like the first… like an innocent boy reaching out for any semblance of love from a power-hungry male with experience. And just as the first time, Sasuke gladly gives him what he seeks. Sasuke pulls the blonde's tank top over his head, batting Naruto's hands away when they attempt to unzip the older boy's shorts.

"You're trying to take control, aren't you?" Sasuke purrs teasingly. "Do I have to tie you up again?"

"Come on, Sasuke, just this once," Naruto asks with his puppy dog eyes.

"When you can beat me in a sparring match, I'll let you," he says to be fair. *Like that'll ever happen. *

Sasuke lifts his shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor, moving Naruto to lay on the couch. Before he can settle between his blonde's legs, he makes out the uncomfortable look in his eyes. The young Uchiha is curious as to why the blonde is trying to push him on, as Sasuke's sensitive nose has picked up the blood from a couch spring. The lust and affection is so thick in the fox's eyes, Sasuke finds his answer. He smiles at Naruto, lifting him up as he stands and carrying him into the bedroom. Along the way, he sheds their pants and boxers. After teasing his dobe a bit and gently preparing him, Sasuke eases his engorged member into Naruto's entrance. Its' been about three weeks or so since they were last together, so Sasuke almost loses it at the vaguely familiar feeling of Naruto's tight walls around him. He moans low, struggling to go easy on Naruto where he would be a bit more violent with others. Naruto notes the inner war and pulls him out of it by pushing his hips closer, impaling himself on the raven haired shinobi. They both moan, moving against one another and picking up speed. Sasuke thrusts into the smaller boy with vigor, reaching between them to work on Naruto's member. The blonde fox gasps and arches, clinging to his lover as if to anchor himself in their sea of passion. Naruto screams Sasuke's name and comes on their stomachs. Sasuke pounds into the smaller boy a few more times before burying his large cock deep into the blonde beneath him and planting his seed, holding back his yell in an open mouthed scream of ecstasy. Sweat covers their bodies in a cool sheen, the taller boy holding himself up on shaky limbs and leaning down to kiss his lover's neck. A few minutes later, the two are at it again and the room is filled with their sounds of passion.

The sun peeks through the blinds of Naruto's bedroom, shining in Sasuke's closed eyes. He groans and rolls over to bury his face in his best friend's hair, but Naruto's spot is empty. His onyx orbs shoot open and he searches frantically for the blonde, settling at the sounds in the kitchen. He yawns and stretches, heading to the kitchen and smirking as Naruto sets down two plates of eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, Dobe," Sasuke smirks.

Naruto doesn't miss the change in names, almost disappointed their intimate moment is over. He decides not to let it go, as he still wants to talk to his best friend on a more serious level.

"Sasuke, I want to talk to you."

For a moment, the older boy simply thinks his partner has made the realization he had earlier and is trying to break their sexual relationship. He puts down his fork and listens expectantly for Naruto to speak.

"How's everything going with your lovers? Are they… knocked up yet?"

"Um… no. they still think I'm clueless," Sasuke says clearly not expecting this. "Why?"

"Do you want children, Sasuke?"

"To tell you the truth… I don't think I'd be a very good father, but I'd like to have at least one cub later in life. perhaps I'll be better then."

Naruto nods in understanding, leaning back in his chair contemplatively. Sasuke waits for the point of the conversation, but it never comes and the blonde goes back to his breakfast. Sasuke wants to brush it off, but it was such a strange and abrupt conversation that he just can't.

"I have to go," Sasuke sighs after breakfast. "Thanks for breakfast, Dobe."

"I'll see you later, Teme," Naruto remarks without look up.

*You didn't tell him, kit, * Kyuubi points out.

*You heard him… he doesn't want a child now, * Naruto muses to the albino fox that just leapt onto his lap. *I can't ruin his life like this and I couldn't bear it if he left me… I'd rather it be me that ends it. *

Naruto sighs after cleaning up, resting a hand on his abdomen and pushing back tears.

When Sasuke returns home, his 'guest' is gone. He's always hated sharing his bed with others, so he uses that guestroom when they go home with him. Naruto is the only person he allows in his bed with him, as he's used to sharing a bed with him of missions. Their conversation passes through his mind again, but this time he successfully pushes it out. That was the last he saw of Naruto for close to a year, though he still talked to the blonde over the phone and a few times through his door. Apparently, his fox was ill and on bed rest.

At the beginning of the ninth month, Kakashi rouses Sasuke from his sleep. The grumpy Uchiha throws his door open and pins the lazy shinobi with a fiery Sharingan glare. A scroll is handed to him without a word, his sensei waiting to leave until he's excused. Sasuke quickly reads the scroll, and then his eyes widen in surprise.

"Naruto's off bed rest?" he asked.

"What does the scroll say?" the silver haired shinobi shrugs without looking up from his little orange book.

"An intelligence mission… Naruto's my partner."

"Then I suppose he is."

"Wait… how the hell is Naruto supposed to pass as a woman without an illusion jutsu?"

"Got me. ja."

In a couple hours, Sasuke is waiting impatiently for his partner to arrive at Tsunade's office. In his daze, he bumps into someone.

"Excuse me, miss," he bows politely to the plump woman.

A sharp pain strikes his head and he bolts upright, rubbing his pained head. He opens a single eye to glare at the rude female, but is taken aback by a very angry very pregnant Naruto.

"Ass," the blonde growls. "I'm no miss."

"What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke retorts.

"I ate too much ramen," Naruto states sarcastically. "What the hell do you think happened, genius? I got knocked up."

"By who, you were supposed to be on bed rest?" Sasuke snaps in jealousy.

"What do you care? Let's go meet Tsunade-hag."

"Somebody's moody," Sasuke mumbles.

Hours later, the couple walk up to a lavish home in the neighboring village. Naruto is dressed in a loose orange dress that accommodates his large belly, his shaggy blonde bangs pulled back on one side and fastened with two orange flower clips. Sasuke is in a nice black suit with a navy tie, looking all the part of a 'rich snob showing off his trophy wife' in Naruto's words. They show up at the door and gain entrance without a problem, using Sasuke's given name and sighing in relief when it's not known for anything but it's tremendous amount of money.

The night is quiet, neither boy speaking to each other and Sasuke speaking politics while Naruto gathers the information needed. As they dance late that afternoon, having done their job, an enemy nin on a similar mission recognizes them. he immediately goes for Naruto, realizing his state of pregnancy isn't fake. Sasuke is pushed out of the way, his grip on Naruto slipping as the blonde is pulled away. A look of fear and panic crosses Naruto's rapidly reddening orbs, warning Sasuke Kyuubi's taking over. before he can lash out, the reddening fades and the blonde gets himself under control. He can see Sasuke readying himself to move forward, but he pleads silently against it. He knows that, in the tussle, he'll inevitably lose his kit.

"Not one move, Uchiha, or he's dead," the enemy nin snaps. "We're going for a walk. If you ever want to see this gorgeous face again, you won't follow."

He viciously yanks Naruto back toward the door, but Sasuke knows once they hit outside they'll be on Naruto's turf. However, something extremely unexpected happens first. The blonde's blue orbs widen and he cries out in pain, clutching his stomach as his legs buckle. The enemy-nin sinks to the floor behind the smaller male, trying desperately to keep his human shield. Sasuke's torn between staying put and moving to help, but he's able to help when the enemy-nin abandons his shield in an attempt to get away. Taking that opportunity to nail him in the neck with a well aimed kunai, Sasuke rushes to Naruto.

"Dobe, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay, Teme?" he screams. "I'm going into labor, I have to get home!"

"… Can't you hold it in?" Sasuke panics.

"What the hell do you think this is? I'm having a kid, not going to the bathroom!" Naruto roars trying to choke the Uchiha.

"Someone call the doctor!" a woman shouts.

"Never mind, I'll transport us there," the young Uchiha assures.

The next twelve hours are the most nerve wracking in the older boy's life, every worst case scenario speeding through his mind. All their friends are in the waiting room with him, Iruka and Kakashi also trying to stay calm. Finally, Tsunade comes out with a stern and serious look on her face.

"Sasuke, please come with me and be quiet… I don't want to wake Naruto."

He nods and follows the Hokage into the room Naruto sleeps in, curious at the bundle in the crib beside his bed. The minute he glances into the crib, he gasps in shock. A child that looks Naruto's double, but with whiter hair, glances back at him with large cat ears and a long tail to match. Sasuke can only stare dumbfounded and speechless, his sensitive nose picking up the infant's scent and recognizing his own mixed in.

"He's the oldest," Tsunade remarks. "Then a girl, and the youngest is a tiny boy."

"… That's my scent," Sasuke whispers. "That's my cub."

He searches for the other two, finding the baby girl on the other side of Naruto's bed. She's beautiful, a feline with Sasuke's looks and Naruto's pure blue eyes. The runt of the litter is Sasuke's double, his black fox tail curled around his small body next to Naruto and his large fox ears twitching in his sleep. Sasuke cautiously lifts the tiny fox from his lover's side, cuddling the smallest child close and feeling the overwhelming pride of parenthood. He looks to Naruto, surprised when the boy's orbs are open and staring at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asks a bit hurt.

"I was afraid you'd hate me."

"Naruto…"

"You said you didn't want a child, you said you weren't ready."

"I didn't want a cub because I didn't think you could have one for me," Sasuke smiles. "I have always thought of you as my mate of choice, I've never felt as good with others. I want nothing more than to fulfill my dream with you."

"Sasuke," Naruto sniffs happily. "I love you!"

"I hate to break up this tear-jerking moment," Tsunade remarks blandly, "but these kids can't remain nameless forever."

Naruto smiles at Sasuke, telling him to go ahead without a word. Sasuke nods in understanding, letting a look of contemplation fall over him.

"The oldest is Rei," Sasuke states. "She'll be called Ember… Naruto, why don't you name the youngest?"

"Zen," Naruto grins. "And they can have your last name."

"That's a good idea," Sasuke nods. "Especially since you'll be using it as well."

"What?" Naruto questions.

He gasps in shock when Sasuke sinks his fangs in the sensitive part of his neck, marking him as his. Sasuke can feel himself finally becoming complete, his dream finally realized, and Naruto's heart soars. He knows their happy life is just beginning… Now all he has to do is convince Sasuke to wait for more kids.


End file.
